Careful For What You Wish For
by chicagonebananas
Summary: What if she had never been born? Would the world be a better place? Would her friends be better off? Well let's just say that you better be careful for what you wish fore, it may just come true. No Flames
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this came to me one day... hope you all enjoy it! Please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

* * *

Miley sat on her bed and sighed. It had been one of those days... well more of one of those weeks where nothing seemed to have gone right. She and Lilly had had a fight, Oliver had a new girl (who Miley had sat him up with) and seemed to be ignoring her and Lilly, she missed curfew and was now grounded, and Amber and Ashely were... well they were Amber and Ashely.

Miley flopped on her bed and rolled over. She glanced at a picture of her family that had been taken before her mom had passed away. Her head was filled with thoughts and none of them seemed to please her at that moment.

Life just wasn't fair at times. She didn't like to think that because she was Hannah Montana so who was she to say that life wasn't fair. But this week, life just seemed to deal her cards that weren't fair at all.

"Why me?" She asked no one.

She sighed again. _"Maybe..." _ she allowed the thought to trail off but didn't stop it from making it's presence again. _"Maybe everyone's life would be better if I hadn't been born."_ She thought to herself.

"Miley, lights out!" She heard her father yell up to her.

She rolled over and turned out the lights and soon drifted off into a world of not dreams but semi-nightmares and would wish that she hadn't woken up the next day.

* * *

A/N: I know short. But this is merely a prologue. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, here's the next one of Careful What You Wish For.

Miley rolled over and looked at her clock. 7:52am it read. She shot up in bed. The bus would be arriving in less then a half hour. Why hadn't anyone woken her up? Why hadn't her alarm gone off? She didn't know the answer to any of these questions. She only knew that she was in a hurry, and maybe if she hadn't been in such a rush she would have noticed that her room didn't look much like her room. She quickly found some clothes that she didn't really recognize as hers but didn't care. She got dressed and made her way downstairs while grabbing her back pack.

"I got to run!" She yelled as she walked past the kitchen to the front door. She stopped and looked at her dad. "Dad?" She questioned. He didn't look up from his paper. "Dad?" she questioned again. Still no answer. She just rolled her eyes and opened the door only to see the bus go by her house.

"Great." she whispered to herself as she reliezed that she had missed the bus. She started walking. She was going to apologize to Lilly today and at least while walking she would have plenty of time to think of what she would say.

She walked up to the school and went up to her locker to put her things away. She opened it and found that it wasn't her locker. _"That's strange..." _She thought to herself.

Someone whom Miley didn't recognize walked up to the locker started to grab their books for their class. Miley was confused. That person just walked by her like she didn't even exist.

She didn't dwell on the thought. She had more important things to do. She looked for Lilly and couldn't find her anywhere. Was she sick today? Miley didn't know where she was. She soon saw Oliver standing next to the vending machines. "Oliver!" she exclaimed finally seeing someone that may actually pay her some attention.

Oliver didn't even glance in her direction. Some girl walked up and he smiled. _"I should have guessed."_ Miley thought. She knew it was his new girl and that he didn't care about her anymore. But when Miley saw the girl walk up to Oliver it wasn't the one that she had hooked him with. It was some different girl.

Miley was confused. She ran up to him trying to get his attention but to no avail. She sighed. She didn't care anymore about him.

She then saw Jackson. Maybe he would know what was going and why everyone was ignoring her. "Jackson!" She exclaimed. He didn't give her recognition. Miley sighed. "What is going on?" She asked.

"You really want to know?" she heard someone say.

A/N: Yes, this is going to be another "It's a Wonderful Life" things. But I'm hoping i can get my plans that i have into this fic. So please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Me equals No ownership of HM

* * *

Miley turned around to see a boy with shaggy dark brown hair that looked almost black, long khaki shorts and a tee shirt that was blue and read "Guardian Angel" across the front. "Who are you?" Miley asked him. 

He looked at her with sky blue eyes and pointed to his shirt. "My name is Trevor." He answered.

Miley raised an eyebrow at him. "Right." she replied some what sarcastically. "Um... Look I don't know who you are but I need to figure out what's going." She said and started to walk past him.

"I know what's going." The boy called after her.

Miley stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. "You do?" She questioned.

Trevor let out a frustrated sigh. "I am your Guardian Angel!" He exclaimed while pointing to his shirt again. "And I'm here to show you what your life would if your wish comes true."

"My wish?" Miley questioned.

"And I quote: Maybe... maybe everyone's life would be better if I had never been born." Trevor quoted.

"Yeah but... I never said "I wish." Miley answered.

"Hey! I'm just following orders!" Trevor replied, "I don't make the rules I just follow them."

"One more question, why should I believe that you really are a Guardian Angel and not someone from like the drama club. I mean shouldn't you have like wings or something? Or will you earn them once you help me?"

"First thing, that was three questions, second, all of us having wings is a common misconception, we do not all have wings, only a few of us have wings. And third, no I will not get wings once I help you, that's only in "It's a wonderful Life." Now are there anymore questions?" he asked her.

"Whatever." Miley answered, still not in the best mood from the weeks past events. She turned around and started to walk away.

"You leave me no choice." Trevor muttered under his breath. "Could a normal drama student do this!" Trevor snapped his fingers and there was a bright flash. Miley soon found herself in a strange city.

"Where in the heck are we?" she questioned being totally shocked by this sudden change.

"Welcome to New York." He said. "I don't want to say that I told you so, but I told you so." He told her.

"Okay, okay." She replied. "I believe you!" He snapped his fingers again and they stood in the Stewart's living room.

Miley looked around slowly. She saw Jackson enter the room on his phone. "No my dad won't mind." He said. "He's sort of out of town." He paused, listening to the other person. "Yeah, we'll have the place to our selfs." He hung up. "This will the perfect night." He said to himself

"He seems happy." Miley replied.

"Yeah, he may but in actuality he isn't." Trevor replied.

"But he looks happy, he even has some girl coming over." Miley whispered.

"No, he's having a party. There's going to be alchol there and well let's say that someone won't be waking up tomorrow morning." Trevor replied.

"What?" Miley asked. "Jackson's smart enough not to drink!" She protested.

"Yeah, but that won't stop the person with a knife." Trevor answered in a monotone. "He'll try to defend himself but when you can't think strait from... other things it's kind of hard."

"Jackson!" She screamed. "You can not have that party!" She tried to get his attention but nothing she did phased him.

"He can't hear you Miley." Trevor replied. "You see, you were never born in this realm thus you do not exist, thus these people , here, can't hear, see, or feel you." He told her.

"Well, then where's my dad?" She asked.

"Oh. You mean Rockin' Robbie Ray?" He questioned. "Yeah, he's on the road." He replied.

"So, he's enjoying what he does."

"Well..." Trevor started. "He WAS on the road. He well, he may not come home."

"So he's also going to die?" She questioned.

"No." Trevor replied. "You see, Jackson is 18 now, Robbie feels that he can handle life on his own..."

Miley interrupted him. "He's Jackson! He can't even handle high school on his own!"

"Without you Miley, Jackson and Robbie never had that relationship thus making Robbie totally unaware of Jackson's responsibility level."

"So, why won't my dad be coming home?" She asked.

"He'll elope." He replied. "And from my knowledge she will be nothing but a gold digger and chances are likely that well, she may kill him." Before Miley could say anything there was another bright flash and they now stood in front of a couple.

* * *

A/N: Who is the couple? Review to find out! Also, This will be at the most extream, so some people may/will feel out of charcter but that's sort of on purpose due to the extream this will go to.  



	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: what do you all think? I don't own it!

* * *

Miley's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe who she was looking at it. It was Oliver! She saw him kissing a girl that she didn't recognize but the kiss was soon interrupted when she saw the girl that she had sat him up with before all this started to happen. The girl stormed up to Oliver and slapped him across the face. 

"Oliver would never do that!" Miley screamed at Trevor.

"The Oliver from your uh... let's see how do I put this... oh yeah, you're dimension would never do that, but since you were nev-" Trevor was cut off when he saw Miley run up to Oliver. "-ver born..." He finished with a sigh and followed her.

"Oliver!" Miley said while standing right in front of him. "Snap out of it you dough nut!"

Trevor walked up to her. "He can't hear you! You were never born."

"But, Oliver isn't a player..." She said slowly, still standing in front of Oliver.

"In the realm you come from, yes, he isn't a player... but here... since he didn't have you or Lilly as friends, he never really treated girls right." Trevor replied. "It really is a shame."

Miley was silent for a few moments. "Speaking of Lilly..." She started slowly, wondering how her best friend from the 'other realm' was doing in this... this... this place. "...How is she doing?"

Trevor sighed. "I want you to see some other's before we see Lilly." He snapped his fingers and they soon stood in front of a boy with brown hair.

"Rico?" Miley asked.

"Ah, yes young Rico, so young, yet so evil." Trevor replied.

"Why Rico?" Miley asked.

"Just watch." Trevor rolled his eyes.

"I thought Guardian Angels were suppose to be polite, not sarcastic." Miley replied.

"Again with the stereotyping!" Trevor replied. "Now just watch what happens!"

"Um, excuse me, can you show me to-" Rico started.

"No, get lost little boy!" A high schooler replied.

"But I-"

"I said get lost!" Rico looked down at his feet. He wasn't the same Rico. He wasn't trying to be his "evil little self" and for once Miley felt kind of bad for him.

"Why isn't he doing his Rico-ness?" Miley questioned confused to why Rico was allowing people to walk all over him.

"Because you were never born Rico never had that encourager around. You may not realize it and he may not but you gave him the confidence to well, black mail you on the first day of school."

Miley again ran away from Trevor and up to Rico. "Rico!" She exclaimed. "You NEVER let anyone do that to you!" Rico just continued walking. He didn't even acknowledge Miley's existence.

Trevor was again by Miley's side. "How many times do I have to tell, he can't see, hear or feel you! You. Do. Not. Exist!" Trevor told her, making each word of the last sentence a sentence of it's own.

Miley realized that she touched more lives then she thought at that moment.

Trevor snapped his fingers again there was a white flash and they now stood outside a large house somewhere in Malibu.

* * *

A/N: Shorter then the last one but oh well. I don't like how Rico's came out that well... but I guess beggers can't be choosers. Please review. Who's house are they at? Tune in next time to find out! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: No ownership is present with this one.

* * *

Miley looked at the house. "You ready to go in?" Trevor questioned. 

Miley sighed. "I...guess..." she said slowly not knowing what would appear on the other side of the door.

Trevor walked through the wall and into the house leaving Miley on the other side. He stuck his head back out. "You can walk through it as well... you don't exist here!" he repeated. "Why are you having such a hard time grasping that concept?"

Miley rolled her eyes and walked through the wall after Trevor. Inside she saw the entry way and a married couple. The man was holding his wife close to him and Miley saw pain in his eyes. The women on the other hand was in hysterics. Miley also noticed the presence of some police men. One was asking question's to the couple.

Miley saw one of the Officers walk down the stairs and hand something to the one asking the questions. "We found this on his desk." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The one who was doing the questioning opened the folded paper slowly. He read the note to himself and cursed under his breath. "It's... a suicide note..." he told the couple.

The couple stared at the officer. "Do you want me to read it?" he questioned slowly. The couple nodded. The officer sighed. "Dear mom and dad," he read carefully and slowly. "By now you know what has happened to me if you're reading this." The officer stopped and looked at the couple. The man nodded as if granting him permission to continue on. He sighed and continued. "I just couldn't take it anymore. Not knowing if what I had was real. The pain of it all was just to unbearable... I'm sorry, but I had to take my life... Jake." The officer finished.

Miley turned to Trevor. "This can't be Jake Ryan!" Miley replied. "He would never take anyone's life, especially his!"

"In your world, you're right, but here... He just couldn't take the pressure of being famous. He couldn't handle it all. Everyone treated him nicely just because of his fame. It finally got to him." Trevor told her.

"But still, he loved it!" She protested.

"It was all show. He was a really good actor!" Trevor finished.

"But, he would never do something like that!" She said again.

"Okay, look, he couldn't handle the pressure the reason why he started at public school was to try and escape some of it but it didn't happen. If you hadn't treated him like you do, like a normal person, this didn't happen, but since you don't exist in this world he didn't have that friend treating him like a normal person, liking him for him. He just couldn't take it anymore."

Miley was stunned. "Okay this defiantly has to be a dream!" She said.

"It's not a dream." Trevor replied. "Come on, we have three more places to see and we're starting to run short on time."

* * *

A/N: I feel like Miley's a bit out of character... well that's because she isn't believing any of this! And I'm purposefully making everything extrem that's why other's may seem out of character. This is like the ultimate thing that could happen to others lives. Well anyways please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Not the owner

* * *

Miley soon found herself staring at Amber and Ashely. Miley looked at them then she turned to Trevor. "Why them?" She questioned. "How have I touched their lives?" 

"Very good question. Just watch." He replied.

Miley turned her attention back to them and she watched as Amber pulled out two cigarettes and handed one to Ashely. She took it gratefully from Amber and they both lit up.

"So, they're smokers? How did I have anything to with that?" She asked Trevor.

"This ties into the other you." He replied. "Speaking of which we must go there now!" He exclaimed.

"Where?" She asked.

"You'll see." He replied and snapped his fingers.

Miley now found herself standing outside of a what looked like a pregnancy crises center. She tossed Trevor a confused look.

"Since you were never born," Trevor started, "Hannah Montana never existed."

"What does that have to do with our location?" She asked.

"Since those young girls didn't have a role model... well they've made some mistakes..." He said slowly. "Come on, I want you to see some of these girls." He said in a serious tone.

Miley followed Trevor into the center. She looked around it and saw another girl enter. "That's Tina." Trevor replied. "She's or should I say, would have been a huge fan if you had been born." He said slowly. "Now, her boyfriend has left her, she has no job, and well..." he trailed off.

"What?" Miley asked, desperately wanting to know what he was going to say.

Trevor sighed. "...Her parents threw her out yesterday once they learned about her... condition if you will."

Miley was stunned. "When she told them and that she was keeping it, the baby I mean, they basically packed her bags for her." Trevor filled her in with saddness in his voice.

Miley stared blankly at Trevor. She hadn't realized how many lives that she AND Hannah touched. "So, because Hannah was never around, She, Amber, Ashely and many other's have made some choices that they wouldn't have made?" She questioned.

"That's about right." Trevor replied. "We have one more place to go and then you'll have to make a decision."

* * *

A/N: Before you guys start getting on my case I've seen shows and read books and stuff where a girl did get kicked out of her home because of landing in a situation like the one in this chapter. Also Amber and Ashley I had a hard time coming up with what would happen to them, so I'm not that happy how their way came out. Well anyways please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter!

Disclaimer: What do ya' think? I don't own it!

* * *

Trevor snapped his fingers and the Center was now just a distant memory. Miley now stood in front of a house that was familiar, and she knew immediately where she was. Lilly!_ "How did Lilly's life turn out_?" she wondered. 

"Just watch." Trevor replied.

Miley nodded and she soon found herself in Lilly's house.

"Lillian Truscott!" Miley heard. She knew it was Lilly's mom and she sounded angry.

"What!!" Lilly yelled with frustration.

"Just where in the heck are you going!" Her mother half asked, half yelled at her daughter.

"Out!" Lilly replied still angry.

Miley stared at Lilly. She didn't look like Lilly at all. She was wearing nothing but dark clothes, combat boots, chains, and a studded bracelets. Her hair was dyed jet black, and Miley noticed that she had an eyebrow piercing. This wasn't the Lilly that she knew.

"Oh no you are not young lady!" Mrs. Truscott answered back.

"Whatev." Lilly replied. "I'm going out, see you sometime tomorrow!" Lilly stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"I don't understand..." Miley started, "That is NOT Lilly!"

"No, that is Lilly, just not as you know her." He told her. "You see the Lilly you know, may seem like a strong independent person, but that's because she has a strong independent person to hang out with, this Lilly on the other hand didn't have that, thus she turned out the way she did." Trevor finished. "Do you want to know what's going to happen tonight?" he questioned.

"Do I have a choice?" Miley asked softly, knowing that something tragic was probably going to happen.

"I'm afraid not." Trevor replied tenderly. He snapped his fingers and now they stood on the side of the road. It was dark out.

Miley saw Lilly walking along the other side of the street alone. Lilly started to cross the street. She looked both ways before she made her way across but out of nowhere a car came speeding down the street. Lilly turned and watched as the head lights came closer and closer to her.

"No!" Miley yelled with fear and tried to run after her friend to save her. She tried to run but Trevor grabbed a hold of her hand.

"You're not real! You do not exist!" Trevor hollard at her.

"Then why can't you do something!" She questioned.

"It has to happen this way!" He told her, with pain in his voice. This was the part of the job that he hated.

Miley watched helplessly as she saw the car hit her friend head on and Lilly flying over the roof of the car and landing behind it.

Trevor sighed and snapped his fingers again. They now stood in a graveyard and a bolt of lightning flashed above them. "Where is everybody?" Miley questioned.

"It's been two months since that accident." Trevor said quietly. Silence fell between the two as the thunder boomed above head. The two walked a little bit in the cemetery. Trevor stopped as more lightning flashed and was followed with an even louder clap of thunder then before. He motioned for Miley to read the grave marking.

Miley looked down and the words burned in her brain. "Lillian Truscott, 1991-2009..." Miley choked back a sob. She looked at Trevor. There was another flash of lightning and a loud rumble of thunder and the heavens opened up.

She felt the tears in her eyes. She dropped to the stone and started to sob on it. "I want to go back!" she sobbed.

"Are you sure about that Miley?" Trevor questioned. "Are sure you want to? As soon as I send you back it's a done deal! Are sure that's the right choice?"

"I want to go back! Please send me back Trevor!" She pleaded. "I want to back."

"Miley, Miley, wake up, you're going to miss your bus." Robbie said while trying to gentaly shake his daughter awake.

Miley awoke and looked around her room. "That must of been some dream." Robbie replied. He had awaken her while she was moaning, 'I want to go back.'

"Yeah, I guess it was just a dream." Miley replied. "Wait! It was just a dream!" she exclaimed. She got out of bed quickly and left for school.

"_I have to make amends with Lilly!"_ She thought as she arrived at school. _"I can't believe it took a dream like that to make me reali-"_ Miley's thoughts where interrupted when she ran into a boy with shaggy dark brown hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt, and khaki shorts.

Miley looked at him in shock. He looked exactly like Trevor. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Uh, no I'm sorry." She apologized.

He nodded and the two continued on their ways. He stopped and turned around, "Oh, and Miley!" he called after her. She stopped and turned around. "You made the right choice! You exist here!" He smiled a mile wide and disappeared into a crowd of kids.

"Trevor!" She called after him. He was long gone now. "Was that really him?" She asked herself.

"Was that really who?" Lilly asked.

Miley turned around. "Lilly! Your alive! And your hair isn't black!" She hugged her friend.

"Um... are you feeling okay?" Lilly asked.

"I'm just so sorry for everything!" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly continued with what Miley had just said. "I'm sorry too!"

The two walked off to class together. "So, who's Trevor?" Lilly asked.

"It's a long story." Miley replied.

* * *

A/N: I don't know when Lilly was born, so I had to guess. Thanks for reading! That's the end! 


End file.
